User talk:Tim H
Second cleaning. Starting anew. --Light Daxter 22:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) TLF Has J&D the Lost Frontier really been announced? I NEED PROOF!!! --Morgan84 23:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Yes. Gonna edit now. --Light Daxter 23:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) NEVA MIND!! FOUND PROOF!! SO EXCITED!!!--Morgan84 23:09, 1 April 2009 (UTC) New Scans Hey found new stuff to scan finnaly got a new scanner. Cant email them to you but I can upload them. Their pretty cool. By the way. On your user page it says that you completed a task and to find out more you sould click "Here". I clicked it and nothing happend.--Morgan84 23:52, 3 April 2009 (UTC) That's because the Click Here leads to my userpage. I'm just in the starting phase, currently totally renewing the front page which is very difficult and it just sucks... Anyway, it'll be a new feature that I shall explain tomorrow once I finish the Main Page. Don't copy that template though, it's specifically reserved if you completed a Task. About those images, please wait before uploading them. Depending on what you have ensure to; name it correctly (check my uploaded images to what it should be), make sure they are a decent size (at the least thumb) and quaility. Why can't you email me, BTW?--Light Daxter 23:57, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I cant send them to you using my Gmail account. It wont let you. Plus my Bellsouth Account expired and I will have to wait till I have the time to renew my membership. Plus I wouldnt be getting any credit if I sent them to you. That would add to your Contributions not mine.--Morgan84 00:07, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Well, funnily enough I found this odd site. It works perfect, you only have to p;ress a button and it'll create a perfectly safe random email adress just for you! http://www.guerrillamail.com/ it expires in one hour too, so no need to worry about a password or whatever. Just open it, sned me whatever you got and so on! I am going to re-upload every single image with the correct name and size sometime anyway, and I won't give credits at that time. If you want me I can add a Created by Morgan84 in the comments line. OR I can send them back to you, pleased? --Light Daxter 00:12, 4 April 2009 (UTC) On a side note, what do you have? I'm really interested in more Metal heads, KG Death Bots or perhaps Dark Makers.... --Light Daxter 00:15, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Ha Ha Ha LOVE THE SITE! Amazing! I will do my best!--Morgan84 00:25, 4 April 2009 (UTC) New Images Hey I just uploaded a LOT OF NEW PICTURES!! Cheak them out. I Spent a LONG time doing this.--Morgan84 03:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) A lot? I uploaded 50 once. Anyway, the current Vehicle pics are great. Though I, sadly, must say that I think I 'll be able to get better pics later. After all, it's not difficult to get a good one from a stationary object unlike Metal Heads (you really need to get those). Though the current ones together with an Art pic are wonderful, keep up the good work. --Light Daxter 12:12, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I have no intrest on how many pictures. It took me a long time to take the time to scan them therefore I was a little excited. Now if you have better Pictures, you can do whatever the heck you want with it. But you really should keep that stuff to your self.--Morgan84 13:43, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I forgot the scanning bit, though you must know naming 50 pics isn't easy either. I didn't guessed you would be offended, it's just that I thought you figured out the stationary objects are easy to get. But those darn moving Lurkers, Metal heads and all those creatures? Now those are a priority. --Light Daxter 13:50, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I will be looking for Dark Maker Scans later. What is the To-Do List for today?--Morgan84 13:55, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I suppose you could check the Task of the Week here. I'm not entirely sure about DM pics, I mean, we already have everything about them besides a pic of the Terraformer, Assault Craft, Ship and perhaps the Trooper in color (I already got this one I think). Currently we just need the KG Death Bots colored (those in the Guide are right?) a few remaining Metal Heads and those are in the difficult region. Anyway, I will do one thing for now and then go play Half Life 2. --Light Daxter 14:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Administrators Hello I am Carter. I work for the Federal Buereu of Investion. We have started a project and we are collecting information from wikis. This is done every 2 years starting now. My job is to monitor this wiki including a few others for the next few weeks. I am just doing my job. This requires a list of all the admins on this wiki. Were could I find a list of Admins?--FBI237 21:45, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I am the main administrator on this wiki. I must say it seems unlikely that someone investigating wikis would not have knolage of how to locate the list of administrators as it is common to all wikia wiki's and indeed as the central wiki could provide you with a complete list for all wikia wiki's. I do not believe you are a member of the FBI and request you either stop messing around or leave this wiki.Jakraziel 21:58, 4 April 2009 (UTC) p.s. you also misspelled the name of your own organization. Anyway, go to Local List Users in special pages. Lulz FBI. You can't even name your own organization. --Light Daxter 22:09, 4 April 2009 (UTC) PS2? Are you sure Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier for the PS2? mabey its a missprint--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:34, 4 April 2009 (UTC) And for the PSP.--Light Daxter 22:59, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I heard the psp part but wanted to know if PS2? was a misspirnt--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:20, 4 April 2009 (UTC) if its really for the PS2 then im in luck i dont have a PS3 just the old reliable PS2--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:22, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Dead image is alive on other wikis My image may not work on youer wiki but it works on other wikis (and the image is a pic of the metal gear wiki logo)--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:28, 4 April 2009 (UTC) In any case, either fix it or get rid of it. --Light Daxter 23:35, 4 April 2009 (UTC) i'll just have to delete it after every sign cuz it was really hard to get the image whith my sighature--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:41, 4 April 2009 (UTC) You can always edit it somewhere, or where ever you did it. In any case, it was one of those crappy small pics on your sig or really a larger image on the side? Because a sig is allowed, if small but an actual image would not. -- Light Daxter 23:43, 4 April 2009 (UTC) nope i cant edit it cuz it effcets all my other wikis and it wasint a big pic just normel--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:53, 4 April 2009 (UTC) In that case you'll just have to keep removing it. Though I think the problem is easy, just upload the missing image file. --Light Daxter 23:56, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Email Hey I finally got my email to work. I will send new scans or pics in a few hours. --Morgan84 23:59, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Nice. Hope it'll be GOOD! I'm exited! --Light Daxter 00:01, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I am also using the manual that was in the game case.--Morgan84 00:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) better is this better Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 08:08, 5 April 2009 (UTC)p.s im using my PSP rite now NO. That image is far too large, either get rid of it ASAP or fix it. Something like 50px is okay, I just did it for you. --Light Daxter 10:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) High Impact Games Naughty Dog is going to work a little with the new game. HIG is going to work most on it because ND is working with U2. But if their is going to be a sequel to TLF Naughty will product it instead of HIG.-- 15:15, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I know about that, but the sequel by ND...? Hopefully... --Light Daxter 15:18, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Lost Frontier Sequel Hey you never know the only reason ND isnt developing it is cause their working on UNCHarted 2. I hope ND does. For some reason I think the the new game is going to be more for Children. Task of the Week Hey cant anybody just upload the Precursor orb picture to their user page a say they did it? Not me though. Its just anyone can get on their and upload the pic. Anyway currently at home playing Jak 3. I am using the Infinite Flight Glitch. It is so fun! Right now I flew over the Marauder Fortress.--Morgan84 18:55, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Sure they can. But these Users will be harshly dealt with. --Light Daxter 18:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ha Ha you got that right!--Morgan84 19:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I think a year ban first offence maybe one warning.Jakraziel 19:09, 5 April 2009 (UTC) what what is the ininfinet flite glich Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 19:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Learn2search. http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Glitches#Unlimited_Light_Flight --Light Daxter 19:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC) User of the Year Is their such thing as User of the Year?--Morgan84 19:08, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Nope. --Light Daxter 19:10, 5 April 2009 (UTC) It's a nice idea but would be hard to check over.Jakraziel 19:12, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Naughty Dog Dont get angry if Im wrong but is Naughty Dog also the Creator of "Pokemon"? Because I love Pokemon.--FBI237 19:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Your at the wrong Wiki.--Morgan84 19:16, 5 April 2009 (UTC)